A conversa
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Sokka e Aang precisam ter uma conversa... sobre 'aquilo' - kataang com o sokka sendo irmão mais velho intrometido hahahaha


Título:A conversa  
Autora:Nayla  
Palpiteira:soulmate linda  
Categoria:post-series, [Gincana 3 anos] Desafio Ficlet I, Diversidade  
Classificação:R  
Capítulos:1  
Completa?SIM  
Resumo:Sokka e Aang precisam ter uma conversa... sobre 'aquilo'  
N/A: nem shippo kataang

xxx

- Aang, precisamos conversar! – A voz de Sokka podia ser ouvida por toda a floresta e o avatar suspirou fundo. Vinha evitando o amigo nesses últimos tempos, usando sua dobra de ar para fugir ou se esconder sempre que ele chegava perto. – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NG!

Agora a paz retornara as quatro nações e a gaang conseguiu finalmente o descanso que merecia depois da guerra. Haviam combinado de sair para acampar por no mínimo uma semana para relembrar os velhos tempos e não dava mais para fugir. Tinha que encarar Sokka, mesmo sabendo o motivo da conversa.

Era Katara, sua namorada e irmã de Sokka. Apaixonara-se por ela logo no inicio de suas aventuras e trabalhou duro para conquistá-la. Faria qualquer coisa pela garota da tribo da água, sacrificaria-se por ela sem pestanejar. O dia em que ficaram juntos pela primeira vez fora o mais feliz de sua vida e queria que Sokka visse isso para evitar ouvir o sermão de irmão mais velho.

Desceu ao chão, reunindo suas forças. Deveria pelo menos ter aceitado conversar com ele no início no namoro, quando tudo que o avatar queria era tomá-la nos braços, beijá-la e não soltá-la nunca mais. Só que evitara todo esse tempo e agora ele havia crescido, era quase um homem, e Katara tornou-se uma mulher ainda mais linda e mais estonteante e mais gosto... Não, não ia pensar nisso quando estava prestes a se encontrar com o irmão da sua amada.

Mas era fato que essa conversa seria dez vezes mais difícil e milhões de vezes mais constrangedora porque agora ele queria ir além de um beijo, de um abraço, muito além. E droga, Sokka vai perguntar. Sokka vai perguntar sobre aquilo porque ele não tem a menor noção de privacidade.

Lembrou-se da noite passada, do que Katara lhe dissera antes de dormir aconchegada em seus braços; eles haviam literalmente dormido juntos de novo. Apenas isso. "Aang, fale logo com ele. Sokka não para de me perturbar sobre isso e nós dois sabemos que ele não vai desistir até ter conseguido o que quer. Só... Seja monossilábico e se ele passar dos limites, não pense antes de lhe acertar um soco. Ou me chame que eu mesma bato nele. Sem a Suki aqui para mantê-lo na linha, é essa a nossa missão."

- Sokka. – Aang chamou-o, antes que pudesse se arrepender e acenou na direção do amigo, para que ele pudesse localizá-lo. – Tudo bem?

- Aang. – Sokka o cumprimentou com a cabeça. Não foi abraçá-lo. Estava ali para tratar de um assunto seríssimo e não queria perder a seriedade. – Preciso conversar com você.

- Sim. – Respostas monossilábicas. Certo, ele pode fazer isso.

- É sobre a Katara.

- Sim.

- Ela é minha irmãzinha, Aang.

- Sim... – Estava indo bem até agora, não estava?

- Olhe. – Sokka apoiou as costas contra uma árvore, tentando ficar confortável. Não conseguiu. – Aang, você é meu amigo, meu melhor amigo, mas... Eu não vou ligar para isso, eu não vou ligar para o fato de você ser o Avatar todo poderoso, eu... Eu estou mais forte, Aang. – Inflou o peito, cheio de orgulho. – Eu estou muito mais forte e eu vou matar você se você vier a magoá-la.

- Sim. – O que mais ele deveria responder?

- Estou falando sério! – Fez uma careta exagerada, gesticulando para se fazer entender. – Pause por um minuto para pensar no quanto eu estou mais forte.  
Aang pausou por um minuto.

- ... Sim. – Enfiou a cabeça nas mãos. – Olhe, Sokka, você não precisa fazer isso. Eu nunca a magoaria, eu a amo demais para lhe infringir algum mal.

- Hum... – Sokka levou uma das mãos ao queixo, pensativo. – Certo, posso aceitar isso, mas eu tenho uma última pergunta...

Droga.

- Vocês já fizeram... Aquilo?  
Aang fechou os olhos. Sabia que Sokka iria perguntar isso, sabia, mas mesmo assim nada poderia tê-lo preparado para esse instante. Sentia o estômago revirar.

- Sokka... Isso é... Pessoal. – Tentou, para livrar-se do olhar acusador do amigo.

- OH MEU DEUS, VOCÊS FIZERAM! – Exclamou com um grito de dor. – EU SABIA, VOCÊS FIZERAM E AAAAAAARGH MEUS OLHOS! – Pressionou os punhos ferrados contra os dois olhos, e deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão, num gesto exageradamente dramático.

- Não, não, Sokka, a gente nunca... – Aang começou a se desesperar. – A gente nunca fez aquilo. – Sussurrou em tom de confidência para acalmá-lo.

- O quê? – Isso ganhou a atenção do guerreiro de imediato, que levantou-se na velocidade da luz. – Cara, ela é minha irmã, mas já faz tipo, dois anos de namoro e nada? Dois anos na seca?

- ... O quê? – Aang recuou, não acreditando no que ouvira. – Você acabou de dizer... Eu pensei que você não queria que a gente... Que a gente... – Sentia as bochechas ferverem e mal conseguia pensar de tanta vergonha que sentia.

- Como irmão dela, assim, não, não quero. Mas como seu amigo... Oh, meu deus, como você consegue?

- Eu...

- SOKKA! – A voz de Katara entonou furiosa e ambos tremeram por antecipação. A dobradora de água surgiu, entre duas árvores, com o rosto rubro talvez de vergonha, talvez de raiva. Toph estava atrás dela, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. A morena estava obviamente se divertindo com o desespero e constrangimento dos amigos.

- Acho que é a minha deixa! – Sokka não perdeu tempo antes de sair correndo, fugindo da ira da irmã mais nova.

- Oh, meu deus, eu não acredito que ele tenha perguntado isso! – Katara levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, ainda estarrecida com o que tinha acabado de presenciar.

- É uma boa pergunta mesmo. O que tem de errado com vocês? – Toph fez uma careta, mas não conseguiu esconder a risada por muito tempo.

- Vá embora! – Katara gritou para ela e ficou observar a amiga levantar as duas mãos, fingindo derrota de forma debochada e Katara esperou que ela sumisse de seu campo de visão antes de voltar-se para o namorado.

- Oh, deus, eu sinto muito.

- Não, tudo bem. – Aang tomou a mão dela na sua. – Fico muito feliz que você tenha vindo, não acho que aguentaria sozinho.

- Eu não ia deixar ele te encurralar desse jeito. – A garota sorriu para ele, finalmente deixando-se relaxar. – Infelizmente eu não encontrava vocês e tive que pedir ajuda da Toph.

- Bom, poderia ter sido pior... O Zuko poderia ter vindo. E eu teria que aguentar ele rindo também de mim.

- O Zuko e a Mai desapareceram mais cedo e ainda não retornaram, se não acho que eles teriam vindo também. – Katara balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Bando de fofoqueiros. Onde já se viu, querer saber se a gente já... – Engoliu em seco.

- É... Ridículo, isso, mas você sabe... Por que a gente nunca...? – Aang desviou o olhar, envergonhado demais para encará-la.

- Porque... Você quer? – Katara começou a entrar em pânico. – Eu só... A gente não tinha conversado sobre isso e eu pensei... Pensei que fosse cedo ou não sei... – Você não vai, você não vai embora depois disso, vai?

- O quê? – Aang correu até onde ela está, tomando seu rosto nas mãos. – Katara, eu nunca, nunca te deixaria. – Entrelaçou seus dedos em seus cabelos longos e castanhos. – Eu te amo demais para fazer isso e eu... – Não conseguiu terminar de falar, sentindo os lábios da dobradora de água pressionarem-se contra os seus com força.

- Eu te amo também, Aang. – Separaram-se o bastante só para ela poder falar. – E eu... Eu realmente quero, se você quiser...

Dessa vez foi ele a interrompê-la, aprofundando o beijo. Dois anos se passaram, mas cada vez que a beijava era como a primeira vez, era novo e o bastante para enlouquecê-lo completamente. Subiu com a mão da cintura dela, para as costas, de modo a colar seus corpos, partilhando calor.

Katara deu um passo para trás, mas levou-o junto, agarrando-se as vestes dele, até que suas costas encontraram um tronco de árvore em um baque surdo. Suas bocas se separaram em um estalo com o susto e eles tiveram que rir de encontro aos lábios um do outro de um jeito cúmplice, de um jeito só deles.

A garota iniciou então uma trilha de beijos que começou nos lábios do avatar, passando por seu maxilar e pelo seu pescoço, onde depositou pequenas mordidas provocantes e Aang precisou fechar os olhos, mas abriu-os de supetão ao lembrar-se de algo.

- Katara... – O nome da namorada deixou seus lábios num tom de voz rouco. – Você tem certeza que você quer...

- Eu quero.

- Aqui? – Ele trouxe seu rosto para si, colando suas testas uma na outra. – Você merece muito mais do que uma floresta e eu acho... Eu acho que não conseguiria tendo a possibilidade da Toph ouvir tudo. – Rui de nervoso.

Katara respirou fundo. – Sim, sim, você está certo. Mas quem sabe... – Plantou um selinho em seus lábios. – Quem sabe um imprevisto acidental aconteça e nós teremos que voltar amanhã? Poderia acontecer.

Aang abriu o maior sorriso do mundo. – Sim, poderia.


End file.
